


Angels Watching Over You

by Morgane (smilla840)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, Possibly AU but we'll never know, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilla840/pseuds/Morgane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean turned six months old today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Watching Over You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my livejournal.

Mary woke up with a start.

She blinked blearily at the clock – 3 am., damn – and buried her face in her pillow, trying to figure out what had woken her up in the first place when she heard it again.

Dean was crying.

She muffled a groan. Funny how raising a six month old baby was more work than hunting spirits and demons. Then again, she shouldn’t complain – Dean was a sweetheart. Still she contemplated kicking John out of bed to make him deal with their son for a split second before magnanimity won out and she decided to let him sleep – he had to get up early the next day, and he slept like the dead anyway. Trying to wake him up wasn’t worth the hassle.

Yawning she made her way to her son’s bedroom and stopped dead in the doorway.

There was someone there already.

She fell into a defensive stance she hadn’t used in over six years and opened her mouth to scream, scream for John, but before she could utter a sound she found herself slammed into the nearest wall, the stranger’s yellow eyes grinning at her.

“You…” she gasped, struggling against the power that kept her still. “You can’t be here! It’s not time yet!”

The demon strolled up to her – away from Dean, the part of her mind that hadn’t been overcome by terror told her – and she couldn’t stop a shiver of revulsion when he stood too close, invading her personal space.

“I know but I couldn’t resist,” he said, his breath hot against her cheek. “Your Dean here? He is something special. He’ll have Angels watching over him. I just couldn’t let that pass now could I?”

With a smirk he walked back towards Dean whose cries redoubled, and now Mary hoped he wouldn’t wake John, please don’t wake up, because John would try to help, defend his family, and he would die. She couldn’t go through that again – she had nothing left to bargain. But that didn’t mean she wouldn’t try.

“I’ll do anything you want, please, just… Don’t hurt him,” she begged, trying to go to Dean but she couldn’t _move_ , and please, God, if Dean really had Angels watching over him…

“Hurt him? Why would I do that?” Mary froze, dread and hope waging war inside her. “I’ll make him _better_. And the best part is I won’t have to worry about him being a thorn in my side for the rest of his miserable life.”

“Don’t you dare touch him!” she spat out, her struggles picking up again. That thing had already killed her parents, there was no way she was just going to stand there while he did things to her son!

“See, that’s what I like about you.” He gave her another smirk and started rolling up his sleeve. “You’ve got spunk. Your boy here has some too – I should know, I met him. Then again, so did you.”

Mary willed herself not to listen – demons lied, they always did – and tried to remember something, anything that might help. An exorcism, maybe? But it had been so long and she had rejected her past so completely after her parents’ death that she knew she would never remember the words right. But what if –

Her train of thoughts was derailed when the demon conjured a knife out of thin air and she couldn’t quite bite back a moan.

“Oh God, please…” 

“God?” The demon seemed to find the word amusing and turned back towards her. “You can pray all you want. God has never lifted a finger to help Mankind so why should he listen to _you_? In fact, I’ll tell you something funny about God’s work.”

_Our Father who art in heaven, hallowed be Thy name-_

“Remember Dean? The man you were thinking about when you chose your son’s name, even though you told Johnny boy you wanted to honour dear old mommy? Here is the thing…”

_Angels in Heaven, listen to my prayer. Defend me against Evil-_

And suddenly there was light, surrounding her, enveloping her, a light so bright she had to close her eyes, and someone was screaming but she didn’t think it was her and –

‘Do not be frightened,’ a voice whispered in her head, ‘for I am an Angel of the Lord.’

Almost weak with relief Mary tried to say that she wasn’t scared, not anymore, and realized she couldn’t. She panicked for a split second – was that what being possessed was like? – but the light didn’t hurt and whoever was in her body meant her no harm. Castiel, his name was, and he felt old, old and powerful. She couldn’t have explained how she knew that except she did. Just like she knew that John wouldn’t wake up and that Castiel was here for Dean, not for her.

He would keep Dean safe because the Lord commanded it and the Lord’s will was all that mattered to him.

When the light finally faded Mary could see the demon clutching his face – his eyes – and she found herself moving, the power inhabiting her greater than the one that had been keeping her pinned to the wall. She – or rather Castiel – stalked forward, placing her body between Dean and the demon.

“Be gone from this place, you do not belong here,” Castiel said, disdainful and serene with a hint of something that promised wrath if his order wasn’t obeyed.

The demon’s hands finally fell away from his eyes – except there were no eyes left, she realized, only empty eye sockets that made her shudder when she thought about the host. He sneered, trying to maintain a veneer of bravado, but Mary already knew they had won and the joy made her light-headed.

“Angels walking the Earth… Isn’t that interesting? Are _you_ even supposed to be here?”

“You covet what is not yours.” The Angel remained imperturbable. “The child was marked by our Lord. You can not have him. Now be gone, Azazel.”

“He is not my Lord,” the demon hissed. “And I’ll be back.”

Castiel inclined his head faintly in acknowledgement and with one final curse the demon vanished.

The threat gone, Castiel turned towards Dean who immediately stopped crying. The two seemed to stare at each other for a long time and Mary wondered if Dean could tell it wasn’t just her looking back at him.

“Hello Dean,” Castiel finally said and Dean laughed, a bright happy sound that never failed to make Mary’s heart skip a beat. He wriggled his little arms and legs, demanding to be picked up. When Castiel made no move to comply Dean’s forehead wrinkled and Mary could tell he was seconds away from crying again.

The Angel frowned, perplexed, and Mary could feel him withdrawing – from her, from _Dean_ , and it felt _wrong_. If Castiel was meant to be Dean’s guardian angel, she didn’t want him to be so only because it was his duty – it was too impersonal, too cold. No, she wanted him to _care_ – about Dean, about his life, about his happiness. It might have been the mother in her talking, or some higher power – either way she did what she thought was right and picked up her son, finding that she could in fact move on her own again.

Dean felt warm and perfect in her arms, as he always did. A familiar weight, reassuring in the light of what had almost just happened. Mary took a second to enjoy it before she retreated into herself, forcing Castiel to the forefront. He was most displeased by her actions, she could tell, but then Dean smiled and everything was right again.

Castiel tentatively adjusted his grip on Dean, an almost reluctant half-smile forming on his lips. He seemed unsure as to what he should – or shouldn’t – do, but after some awkward hovering his free hand finally settled on Dean’s head, his thumb stroking his forehead as he murmured a blessing in a language Mary didn’t recognize.

Which, of course, was the moment Dean chose to grab her hair and tug. Hard.

Mary laughed softly at the shock she could feel emanating from the other – obviously angels weren’t used to babies – and pried Dean’s little fingers away. Castiel would be leaving now, she knew, but she had so many questions… Questions that should probably be left unanswered, for her sake as much as Dean’s. All she had ever wanted for her son was for him to live a normal life, happy and healthy and loved, _safe_ , but now angels and demons were fighting over him and that frightened her. 

“Thank you,” she finally settled for and Castiel cocked his head – her head – damn, that was confusing – to the side as if he was listening to all the fears she hadn’t voiced.

“No thanks are needed. It was the Lord’s will,” he answered. “Close your eyes.”

Then there was the light again, but before it was entirely gone the voice was back in her head, whispering:

‘No harm will come to your son. I will watch over Dean.’

 

Mary opened her eyes to a silent room. The house was quiet, no one disturbing its peace. Dean was fussing in her arms, demanding to be fed now that all the excitement was over, and John was snoring two doors down. Everything was how it should be. Still she clung to her son, knowing she only had four years before the demon came again. And she clung to Castiel’s promise, a promise that she would repeat to Dean every night after she tucked him in.

_‘Angels are watching over you.’_


End file.
